The present invention relates generally to portable containers and more specifically to a highly portable container for use by loggers and other outdoorsmen having a powered chain saw. The container includes strap means permitting carrying on the user's back.
In wide use throughout the logging industry for the past several years are chain saws powered by small internal combustion engines which saws have largely replaced hand operated crosscut saws. Such chain saws include a two cycle engine which powers a circulating chain element provided with cutter teeth links which travel about a channeled, elongate saw bar. Various accessory equipment is required by present day chain saws such accessory equipment including a fuel container, an oil container, files for sharpening teeth edges and tools for field maintenance of the saw. Accordingly, a logger entering the woods for a day's work must not only carry the chain saw weighing several pounds but also pack the above accessory equipment with him to the remote logging site. Normally each logger must also be equipped with an ax and wedge for use in tree falling. It will be obvious that the logger who must carry the accessory equipment, chain saw and fuel therefor all separately is severely handicapped particularly when traversing hilly terrain to and from the logging site. Further, it is not uncommon for loosely carried accessory equipment to be lost resulting in repeated costly replacement.
An additional drawback to known fuel containers is the problem encountered in pouring fuel into a small filler opening of a chain saw gas tank with a certain amount of risk encountered when fuel is inadvertently spilled onto hot engine components.